


Список дел/To Do List

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каким-то образом Чарльз и Эрик стали одной из тех пар, что почти не видят друг друга из-за работы. Они НАСТОЛЬКО заняты, что уже забыли, когда в последний раз занимались сексом. Эрик, которому все это надоело, разрабатывает план. Чарльз, мягко говоря, не особо помогает ему в том.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Список дел/To Do List

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Do List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635145) by [Black_Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Betty/pseuds/Black_Betty). 



При утреннем голубоватом свете Чарльз выглядит словно ангел. Он свернулся на своей стороне кровати, одна рука спрятана под подушкой, темные ресницы касаются щек, рот слегка приоткрыт.

Эрик хочет делать с ним грязные, извращенные вещи.

Секунду спустя он склоняется ближе, целуя шею Чарльза, медленно очерчивает губами контур его лица, касается чувствительного места за ушком, что обычно сводит его с ума. Он легонько сжимает кожу зубами и тихо шепчет: _просыпайся, дорогой._

Чарльз продолжает мирно спать.

Какое-то время спустя Эрик сдается и идет подрочить в душ. Не очень-то удачное начало дня, особенно учитывая, что он не помнит, когда в последний раз нормально трахался. Возможно, что для занятых людей, которые уже давно состоят в отношениях, это самое обычное дело, но Эрик привык, что в распорядке его дня есть секс, и в последнее время он недополучает свою ежедневную норму.

Недостаток секса связан не только с неспособностью Чарльза рано просыпаться по утрам. Во время обеда Чарльз заглядывает к нему в офис с бутылкой вина: сидя за столом, он бросает на Эрика пошлые взгляды и тот вынужден признаться, что у него встреча через десять минут. В качестве извинения Эрик целует его, прежде чем выйти из офиса.

Одна встреча следует за другой, и когда Эрик наконец-таки заканчивает, он больше всего на свете хочет оказаться рядом со своим мужем, но когда он приходит домой, то там пусто и холодно. Подойдя к настенному календарю на кухне, он вспоминает, что сегодня вечером Чарльз читает лекции. Не желая просто так сдаваться, он выпивает немного кофе, кладет смазку и презервативы на тумбочку, намереваясь дождаться Чарльза во всеоружии.

Когда он просыпается, то обнаруживает, что кто-то накрыл его пледом, выключил телевизор, а также наклеил на тумбочку рядом с презервативами стикер, на котором нарисован грустный смайлик. Эрик тут же вскакивает и несется в спальню, но лишь обнаруживает, что Чарльз спит, а на часах 3.47. Слишком поздно, точнее, слишком рано будить Чарльза, хотя Эрик еле сдерживается от желания, а член упирается в его смятые брюки. 

Он вздыхает и устало потирает глаза. 

Черт.

***

На следующий день Чарльз присылает ему смс, как раз в тот момент, когда он занимается пробежкой. 

_Я так хочу тебя, ты где?_

Запнувшись, Эрик резко тормозит, чуть не сбив двух девочек на двухместном велосипеде. Извинившись, он вновь хватается за телефон.

 _Я прикасаюсь к себе, Эрик._

Эрик отчаянно оглядывается по сторонам. Он пробежал лишь половину привычного маршрута, а это значит, что до их квартиры примерно час. 

Он набирает _НЕСМЕЙКОНЧАТЬ БЕЗ МЕНЯ_ и срывается с места. Эрик добирается за сорок пять минут, установив личный рекорд, но когда он поднимается в спальню, то Чарльз, принявший душ и одетый, собирается на работу. Виновато улыбнувшись, он целует Эрика в уголок губ.

— Извини, дорогой. У меня лекция через час, я не мог ждать.

А затем его твидовый костюм уже мелькает в дверном проеме.

Эрик, тяжело дыша, оседает на пол, ожидая, когда его сердце прекратит так бешено стучать в груди, после чего, разочарованный и усталый, заставляет себя пойти в душ. 

*** 

Эрик — юрист, и он весьма преуспел в нелегком искусстве ведения переговоров. За свою карьеру ему приходилось заключать сделки с владельцами огромных капиталов и с управляющими крупных компаний, окружным прокурором Нью-Йорка и еще с огромным количеством упрямых и очень влиятельных людей.

Казалось бы, по сравнению с этим, договориться с мужем насчет времени для секса — сущий пустяк. 

А вот и нет.

Когда он отправляет Чарльзу письмо на электронную почту с просьбой прислать его расписание, тот лишь сухо отвечает ему:  
 _я знаю, что таблицы в Excel очень сексуальны, но они напрочь лишены романтики._

 _Знаешь, что ещё совсем не романтично?_ Пишет в ответ Эрик. _Мой член, который скоро засохнет от того, что им давно не пользовались._

После того, как Эрик присылает Чарльзу целую серию соответствующих фотографий, демонстрируя свою позицию, Чарльз присылает ему расписание, с комментарием:

_Хорошо, присылай мне свою гребанную таблицу, как закончишь. И Бога ради, прекрати мне присылать фотки своего члена! Мойра думала, что я смотрю трейлер второй части Акулосьминога._

После того как Эрик присылает Чарльзу готовый вариант, на работе случается очередной аврал, и Эрик приходит домой к ночи. Когда он добирается до кровати, Чарльз уже спит. Спит он и утром, когда Эрик встает.

Эрик сонно трет глаза, и вдруг по его телу пробегает импульс, когда он вспоминает, что внес в расписание утренний секс, прежде чем они оба уйдут на работу. Он поворачивается к Чарльзу и замечает большой розовый стикер на будильнике, надпись на котором гласит:

**НЕ СМЕЙ БУДИТЬ МЕНЯ ДАЖЕ ПОД СТРАХОМ СМЕРТНОЙ КАЗНИ**

Под этой подписью нарисован череп и кости, и Эрик сказал бы, что это мило, если бы ему так отчаянно не хотелось секса. Он берет телефон, на котором обнаруживает сообщение от Чарльза, которое в спешке пропустил вчера:

_Серьезное ограничение: УТРЕННИЙ СЕКС_

_Извини, Эрик, но я не смогу проснуться. Ты знал это, когда женился на мне._

Эрик вздыхает и сползает с кровати, бросив последний взгляд на спящего Чарльза, приоткрывшего рот, такого хрупкого и беззащитного. 

По пути на работу Эрик изучает поправки, которые Чарльз внес в расписание.

Вместо заголовка НА ПОВЕСТКЕ ДНЯ, Чарльз впечатал:

_ДРУГИЕ ВАРИАНТЫ НАЗВАНИЯ:_   
_  
\- Календарь совокупления?_

_\- Занятия любовью строго в соответствии... с качественно продуманной электронной таблицей?_

_\- Бум Бам спасибо Ма... Майкрософт Эксель?_ *

В районе двух часов, когда у Эрика слушание особенного важного дела, ему приходит смс:

_ПОТЕНЦИАЛЬНОЕ ДНЕВНОЕ НАСЛАЖДЕНИЕ(!!!!???)_

В ячейках, где Эрик вписал секс рядом с обеденным перерывом, Чарльз добавил:  
 _  
Секс после еды? А как же изжога... Как насчет секса ВО ВРЕМЯ еды? Меньше калорий!*_

И тут же приписал:  
 _  
*подумай: можно есть, занимаясь любовью: всевозможные жидкости, пюре, тонко нарезанные ломтики мяса?_

_**подумай: пюре – это сексуально?_

Эрику удается подавить улыбку, прикрыв рот рукой. Он надеется, что Чарльз сейчас несерьезно. Впрочем, их жизнь давным-давно вышла из-под контроля и перешла все грани разумного.

Его ухмылка исчезает, когда он смотрит на исправления Чарльза касательно самого времени. Учитывая его часы в офисе, а также насыщенный график Чарльза, у них почти не остается времени. А учитывая, сколько времени нужно Чарльзу на проверку работ, всевозможные мелочи, и чтобы отойти после тяжелой трудовой недели, то Эрик видит, как его сексуальная жизнь исчезает у него на глазах.

Эрик запихивает телефон обратно в карман, вымотанный и разочарованный. Это же не должно быть так сложно, думает он. Когда это секс поднялся на первое место в списке его приоритетов? Когда это он и Чарльз превратились в одну из тех пар, что редко видятся и живут скорее как соседи, чем как супруги?

Остаток дня он не в духе. Коллеги, чувствуя его настроение, стараются не мешаться ему под ногами, но один из адвокатов на заседании все же попадает под горячую руку. Эрик разносит всех в пух и прах, то и дело мысленно возвращаясь к их расписанию и пытаясь его перекроить, но все кажется слишком важным и несдвигаемым.

Домой он приходит злой и уставший. В комнатах темно и пусто, поэтому к остальным эмоциям примешивается и разочарование, когда он вспоминает, что по средам Чарльз в университете. Он швыряет кейс на диван и направляется сразу в спальню, по дороге стягивая галстук.

Эрик почти заканчивает с этим нехитрым делом, когда он с помощью своих сил открывает дверь, и несколько вещей в комнате вздрагивают одновременно. Во-первых, лампа, что стоит на прикроватной тумбочке, и которая мягким светом освещает человека на кровати. Прежде, чем Эрик прибегает к своим силам, он вовремя соображает, что перед ним Чарльз, когда тот протягивает к нему ниточки своей силы, успокаивая его расшатанные нервы.  
А во-вторых, сам Чарльз, который сидит в центре кровати, полностью обнаженный, с большой миской, которая хоть как-то что-то прикрывает.

Чарльз улыбается ему и подносит ко рту ложку. Он слизывает пюре, чувственно проводя по ложке языком, так что по телу Эрика пробегает волна возбуждения. Он вздрагивает, и Чарльз улыбается ему, прежде чем с пошлым звуком вынуть изо рта ложку.

— Я подумал, что мы могли бы выяснить опытным путем, так ли пюре сексуально? — произносит он, широко улыбаясь. До Эрика лишь сейчас доходит, что в тарелке пюре — это самое странное из того, что они пробовали в постели. И, черт возьми, даже пюре выглядит сексуально, когда Чарльз облизывает ложку таким образом.

Но сейчас важнее всего, что Чарльз в их постели, и ему безумно хочется прикоснуться к его коже. Его волосы растрепаны, а вид у него заспанный, так что Эрик решает, что Чарльз скорее всего лежал и уселся в расслабленную позу, лишь заслышав его шаги. Но главное, что он _здесь._

И тут Эрик понимает, что он снимает с себя одежду слишком медленно. Уже через секунду он на кровати: рубашка и брюки расстегнуты, и он, взяв лицо Чарльза в ладони, торопливо целует его в губы.

— Я думал, что у тебя сегодня лекция, — выдыхает он, прежде чем Чарльз вовлекает его в новый поцелуй, проникая в него языком и вырывая сдавленный стон. Параллельно руки Чарльза стягивают с Эрика рубашку и расправляются с оставшимися пуговицами.

— Я все отменил... Сказал, что это была чрезвычайная ситуация, — стонет он, когда Эрик запускает пальцы в его волосы и, сжав их, заставляет его запрокинуть голову, чтобы оставить засос на чувствительной коже. Чарльз выгибается под Эриком, который намеревается вжать его в кровать, но вовремя спохватывается, вспоминая про тарелку с пюре.

Изловчившись, он убирает ее подальше, чуть не вывалив все содержимое на кровать, и вновь приникает к телу Чарльза. Закусив губу, Чарльз теснее прижимается к Эрику и закидывает ему ноги на талию.

— Чрезвычайная ситуация? — мурлычет Эрик. Склонившись ниже, он ловко обводит языком уже затвердевшие соски и слегка прикусывает, заставляя Чарльза вскрикнуть. — Профессор Ксавьер, неужели вы солгали своим студентам?

— Конечно же, нет, — отвечает Чарльз и, засунув руку в расстегнутые брюки Эрика, обхватывает его член. — Разве это не чрезвычайная ситуация?

Когда Чарльз умелыми пальцами сжимает его член, Эрик готов выть от удовольствия, так что он упускает момент, когда они, прижавшись, перекатываются, в результате чего Чарльз оказывается сверху. Он стягивает штаны и носки Эрика, прежде чем тот успевает прийти в себя, и кидает к остальной одежде.

Когда Чарльз склоняется ниже, Эрик чувствует его горячее дыхание на своем члене.

— Меня очень беспокоят некоторые части тела, которые могут атрофироваться из-за того, что не используются, — включает он преподавательский тон. Его интонации составляют резкий контраст с его действиями: когда он выгибается, его член касается простыни, и он позволяет себе пару раз потереться о нее. Эрик не может удержать довольный стон, когда Чарльз, стянув с него нижнее белье, касается языком головки.

— Что же вы будете делать с этим, Профессор?

Чарльз хитро улыбается и проводит языком вдоль члена вплоть до основания. У Эрика уже давно стоит — несколько недель воздержания дают о себе знать. Он приподнимает голову, желая посмотреть, как Чарльз вновь проводит языком и, приоткрыв губы, берет в рот головку его влажного и горячего члена, слегка массируя кончиком языка и с каждым разом заглатывая все глубже. 

Где-то на периферии сознания Эрик представляет, какие пошлые звуки он сейчас издает, но он просто не может иначе, потому что умелый язык Чарльза просто сводит его с ума. Его ноги упираются в матрас, он напряженно поджимает пальцы, но Чарльз неумолим.

— Чарльз, — выдыхает он. — Чарльз, подожди...

Чарльз прекращает, поднимая на него затуманенный от желания взгляд: зрачки расширены от возбуждения, и он соблазнительно облизывает губы. Эрик огромным усилием воли заставляет себя не кончать и, немного придя в себя, выдыхает:

— Я хочу кончить в тебя. Пожалуйста.

Чарльз весь светится, оживленно поднимаясь и садясь сверху на Эрика. Раскрасневшийся, возбужденный и тяжело дышащий, он начинает потираться задницей о его член.

— Я надеялся, что ты скажешь это, - отвечает он и, переместив руки с бедер на ягодицы и крепко сжав их, он начинает поглаживать пальцами вход. Эрик полувопросительно удивленно смотрит на Чарльза, а тот хитро улыбается.

— Возможно, я даже рассчитывал, что ты скажешь это.

Эрик, поменяв их местами, вновь вжимает его в кровать, заставляя Чарльза закинуть ему ноги на спину, касаясь Чарльза пальцами в том месте, где тот себя подготовил. Его дырочка уже растянутая и влажная, но Эрик все равно еще какое-то время разрабатывает его, любуясь, как Чарльз выгибается на простынях. Когда оба уже на грани и не могут сдерживаться, Эрик спрашивает его:

— Готов?

В ответ Чарльз тянется к нему и, схватив его за края рубашки, притягивает ближе к себе.

— Пожалуйста, Эрик, - умоляюще произносит он. — Пожалуйста, я хочу тебя. 

Эрик никогда ещё не слышал, чтобы Чарльз так отчаянно умолял его: похоже, что недели без секса сказались на обоих, и Эрик готов дать Чарльзу все, что тот пожелает.

Опираясь на локти, он медленно толкается в Чарльза, давая ему привыкнуть, после чего склоняется ниже, запечатлевая на его губах поцелуй и, запустив пальцы в его волосы, заботливо перебирает пряди. Когда он чувствует, как Чарльз начинает все более пылко целовать его в ответ и сильнее сжимать ноги на его талии, Эрик начинает ритмично двигаться: сначала осторожно, а затем все грубее и резче, заставляя Чарльза извиваться под ним.

Комнату наполняют пошлые звуки секса. Уткнувшись лицом в шею Чарльза, Эрик продолжает двигаться в нем: Чарльз так развратно стонет, что Эрик просто теряет голову.

Чарльз запрокидывает руки за голову и Эрик использует свои способности, чтобы приковать его к металлической спинке кровати. Лишь сейчас он замечает, что его способности вышли из-под контроля: телефон парит рядом с кроватью, а металлические крючки, на которых висит их одежда просто расплавились, так что теперь все их вещи на полу. Где-то на заднем плане он слышит, как гремят вешалки в шкафу, но этот звук заглушают удары кровати о стену. Ему стоило бы побеспокоиться, что скажут соседи, но сейчас Эрика ничто не волнует кроме стонущего под ним Чарльза.

Когда Чарльз кончает, благодаря его способностям Эрика окатывает волна удовольствия. Он делает несколько рывков и кончает следом, примкнув в этот момент своими губами к его, так что его стоны тонут в поцелуе.  
Какое-то время они просто лежат, прижавшись друг к другу, а затем Эрик все же приподнимается, оглядывая бардак в комнате, по которой разбросаны металлические предметы. Чарльз все еще прикован к кровати и Эрик медленно "развязывает" металлические путы и подносит к губам руки Чарльза, на которых остались красные следы, целуя его ладони.

— Что ж, — все еще пытаясь отдышаться, Чарльз переплетает их пальцы. — Зато теперь мы знаем, что происходит, когда ты теряешь контроль над своей мутацией. — Эрик смотрит на раскрасневшегося, вымотанного Чарльза, чья кожа блестит от пота и на которой видны следы спермы, и получает удовольствие видя его таким затраханным. Мокрые пряди прилипли ко лбу, и Эрик заботливо их убирает, любуясь Чарльзом.

— Удачи тебе с публикацией по этой теме в научном журнале.

Чарльз смеется и мотает головой.

— Нет, спасибо. Не хочу, чтобы мои коллеги читали о том, как ты даешь себе волю во время секса.

Эрик вздыхает и наконец-таки перекатывается с Чарльза, все еще не отпуская его руку.

— Я правда ценю то, что ты сделал, но не можешь же ты каждый раз отменять лекции, когда хочешь трахаться, - все удовольствие сразу же улетает при этой мысли, сменяясь разочарованием. — Это совсем уже смешно, что нам приходится составлять расписание для секса.

Чарльз убирает руку и встает с кровати, прихрамывая к ванной. Эрик старается очень громко думать о том, что ему нравится видеть Чарльза таким. И когда Чарльз видит спроецированный образ, он, обернувшись через плечо, закатывает глаза.

Чарльз возвращается с влажным полотенцем, которым убирает с тела Эрика сперму и смазку. Сам он уже принял душ, поэтому когда он устраивается подле Эрика в кровати, его кожа чистая и прохладная. 

Устроившись в объятиях друг друга, они отдыхают, пока Чарльз не нарушает тишину. 

— Я предложу Мойре, чтобы мы поменялись расписанием со следующего семестра. Таким образом я смогу освободить для нас среду и пятницу.

Эрик мысленно благодарен ему за это. 

— Спасибо, — благодарит он и Чарльз смеется.

— Рано радуешься. Рабочий день Мойры начинается в восемь, так что тебе придется возиться со мной по утрам.  
Эрик перекатывается на кровати, так что теперь они лежат лицом к лицу.

— Я думаю, что я справлюсь, — отвечает он, легко касаясь его губ. — И я правда ценю те жертвы, на которые ты ради меня идешь.

Чарльз улыбается и Эрик вновь тянется к нему за поцелуем. Какое-то время они продолжают так нежиться в объятиях друг друга, после чего Эрик ложится обратно:

— Я, кстати, думаю, что тоже мог бы кое-что изменить в своем расписании и выделить место для "потенциального дневного наслаждения".

Чарльз резко садится на кровати, неудачно уперевшись острым локтем в грудь Эрика и нависает над ним.  
— Правда? — переспрашивает он, счастливый и довольный. Даже сейчас с растрепанными волосами он выглядит чертовски привлекательным, и Эрик ловит себя на мысли, что все его офисные дела, мешающие ему проводить время с мужем, — сущий пустяк.

— Мой девиз таков: когда надо, тогда надо. Зачем ждать глубокой ночи? 

Он напевает эту монотонную мелодию, пока Чарльз не затыкает его поцелуем.

 

*Boom Bam Thank You Ma'am - устойчивое выражение, то же самое что и "to have sex".


End file.
